Scientists, technicians and others often have problems delivering precise proportions of materials (solutes) in a suspension liquid to a surface. They have discovered inconsistent mixture ratios bring about high waste when solutes come out of suspension. For example, a suspension in a barrel of a syringe applicator comes out of suspension leaving unusable and undelivered material in the syringe. The scientist will have to “waste” or dispose of this left over material. The material may be hazardous and thus time consuming and costly to dispose of properly.
Another problem faced with solution delivery mechanisms is uneven distribution of materials in the solution. For example, a 10 cc solution in a delivery apparatus may have a higher concentration of solutes in the lower elevations of a solution sample and a lesser concentration of solutes in the upper elevations of the solution sample. Therefore, as the suspension is delivered or applied its concentration or ratio of solutes to liquid varies as it is delivered or applied to a surface.
A common technique to produce a solution is to utilize an ultrasonic mixing system and uses wave energy at the upper threshold of human hearing, which starts at 20,000 hertz to mix and speed dissolution. This is achieved by breaking the molecular bonds in a solute and go into a solution. Additionally, this technique may provide energy needed for certain chemical reactions to start.
A problem with current delivery techniques is the precipitation of suspended particles or coming out of solution immediately before the solution is delivered. This occurs when the agitation or mixing is stopped and the solution is moved from the mixing or staging area to the applicator. Therefore, what is needed is a system and a methodology to keep the particles suspended as they are delivered.